In the current state of the art, many mobile devices are capable of receiving and displaying images and video streams for movies and television. However, the screens on these mobile devices are typically small. Thus, the display of the images cannot be easily shared. Even if these images are transmitted to another device, such as by “beaming” the image from one mobile device to another using their infrared ports, these images must typically be manually transmitted to one device at a time, without any coordination of multiple devices.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and system for directing content to multiple networked devices in real-time. The method and system should allow for the dynamic formation of the network, where content can be shared among the devices in the network in real-time. The present invention addresses such a need.